


take me back to the first night we met

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Finn Mikaelson is the effortless romantic - so it's only natural that he starts to play matchmaker with all of his siblings. au future fic/mikaelson siblings ensemble fic
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	take me back to the first night we met

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I was wondering if you can, could you write something with Hayley and the Mikaelson brothers. Also could you include Finn, I feel like he gets left out but he had some real potential. You can choose the situation, whatever you write I'll automatically love.
> 
> au future fic or everyone is alive and happy, apart from Finn, who just feels the need to meddle in his siblings love lives. I couldn’t include everything in your request but I tried to include most of them - hope you enjoy the fic!

-  
Finn loves to play matchmaker.

He’s a sucker for love - his siblings would say so, anyway. 

Sage would know so.

He’s the romantic type, you know, candle-lit dinners, watching the sunset on rooftops, home-made cards.

The whole nine-yards.

So when he notices that all of his siblings are terribly lonely and single, Finn devises a plan.

Operation Get All His Brothers and Sisters To Fall In Love.

Or something like that.

-  
First is Elijah.

Finn admits, the doppleganger girl is a tough one - she is enthralled with suitors. From both Salvatores, to the Donavan boy, to villains and allies alike.

But, fate has its funny way of working out.

Her heart is fickle - first Stefan, then Damon, now neither.

It was the perfect time to strike.

And Finn would lay out the perfect plan.

“Hey Elijah,” Elena would say, one morning while making her way to the Mikaelson Manor. “Did you leave this letter at my doorstep?”

Then, Elijah would give her a confused look, reading over the note and recognizing his brother’s handwriting.

“Interesting,” he says, realizing just what Finn had done. “Elena,” he sighs. “Although this letter is an unfortunate forgery of my elder brother’s doing,” Elijah goes on to say. 

“The contents of it are quite true.” His statement surprises Elena, in a good way though. “I do have feelings for you and I do wish to court you.”

She watches him offer her his hand.

“If you’ll have me,” Elijah whispers and he can feel Finn’s stare burning in to him as Elena places her fingers in his palm.

Yes, Finn mumbles, satisfied, one down, four more to go.  
-  
Rebekah is next.

Some folks have drugs, others have sex, alcohol -

The human boy who works at the local bar is his sister’s vice of choice.

Matt Donovan - kind, considerate, generous. Nothing like Rebekah has ever known.

(The trap is set, a blonde vampire walks into a bar and makes all heads turn. Her brother places the plan in her head. She’s ready to woe him, with grand gestures, extravagant gifts, trips around the world -

Then Finn says this - love is simple, it’s not about buying his affections.  
It’s about getting to know him).

“Matt Donavan,” she says, offering him one of his sister’s scrolls, “I know family means everything to you, just as it does to me.” She tells him, “this scroll offers a method of contacting the dead, it’s very sacred and finicky, so it might not be what you’re looking for but-”

His eyes widen, he thinks of Vicky, and his heart sinks.

“Thank you,” he softly tells her as he wraps his arms around her.

Rebekah is shocked, struggling to hug him back, overwhelmed with emotion.

Finn smiles, looks like his advice worked after all.

-  
Kol is the easiest.

He and the Bennett witch become smitten overnight - drinks, dancing, winding up at his place and hooking up.

Finn doesn’t really get this new modern take on courtship. If anything, it seems backwards. But, he meets his sibling half-way.

A trail of roses, a series of lit-candles, a warm bath.

And Bonnie is completely enchanted.

Kol scratches his head, confused as to whom exactly laid all this out. However, the witch girl’s happiness is all he needs. He leads her down the flower path - smiling.

Something’s for sure, an angel’s gotta be watching over him.

-  
Freya is entranced with the new wolf in town.

Her wit, her soft heart - the way her curls cascade down her shoulders.

In this case, Finn doesn’t need to do much pushing at all.

She asks for his advice - for his tips on courting girls.

I mean, what if Keelin isn’t even gay? What in the world do I do then?  
Freya is exasperated, she swears things in this time period are so complicated. It used to be, you know, some guy just shows up and boom - you’re married. But now, you’ve got so many more choices, so many more feelings.

“Sister,” Finn says, approaching her. He has this look in his eyes - it’s honest in every way imaginable. It makes her feel so close to him. “Whatever she is,” he breathes, “you’ll never know if you never ask.”

His fingers are firm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly.

Freya is terrified beyond belief. But she knows that her brother is right - she has to take this chance.

(Her thumb passes over Keelin’s number in her phone. Once, twice, thrice. And then, it’s done. Text sent.

Hey Keelin, you want to get coffee sometime?)

-  
Last is Klaus.

Oh Klaus - what will he do with his most trouble some little brother?

The mother of his child is no easy task, but, the set-up is just perfect. They’ve been exchanging some looks, lately. A glance here and there, while Hayley is feeding Hope. A stolen gaze, when Klaus is painting. Some light hand-brushing when they’re having one of those deep talks - the ones about family and trust.

So, you see, it’s already kind of happening.

Finn is surprised when it is Klaus who comes to him instead of the other way around.

He goes over a spiel - dinner, dancing, then a confession. It’s unbelievable, was this really Klaus speaking? About love? About romance? 

“What do you think?” He asks, leaning back, arms crossed around his chest.

Finn raises a brow. He digests this whole situation, slowly. “Why are you telling me about this?” He wonders.

Klaus shrugs.

He knows their relationship has been nothing but tumultuous. But, it seems that everyone was turning a new leaf. They’re all back to life, living in the same damn house. They’ve all gotta get along, somehow.

“You’re the romantic one,” he sighs. “You know if this will work or not.”

And, to his shock, Finn laughs. “Niklaus,” he sings, shaking his head, “I have no idea I...I am truly speechless,” he adds on. His answer does not satisfy Klaus, which makes him take a step back.

Finn calms himself, his brother clearly needed him right now. “It will only work if you’re serious about this, if you really really mean it.”

Klaus doesn’t hesitate to answer him. “This is possibly, the most important thing I have ever done,” he whispers. “I’m putting my all into it.”

It’s all new to him - his brother’s logic, the way fatherhood has changed him, evolved him as a better man.

But, it’s a welcomed change, one Finn is looking forward to.

-

(It’s a late Sunday evening when Finn goes off, checking in with everyone’s progress.

Elijah and Elena have shacked up in the guest house, making it their own and spending all their time together. 

Rebekah and Mat have been taking things slow - spending lunchtime together, going on long walks, holding hands.

Kol and Bonnie are like animals, groping each other every chance they get and humping one another in every room.

Keelin and Freya go on elaborate dates - organizing scavenger hunts, crafting up a storm and taking cooking classes.

Klaus and Hayley are last. Finn spots them and it’s like nothing’s really changed, they take care of Hope, fight over the ever-changing species treaties in New Orleans, make up over nights spent cuddling under a blanket by the fireplace.

Yep - he did good. Finn was proud of himself - everyone just seemed so darn happy.

“Let me guess,” he hears someone says, as he notices a pair of heels crouch down next to him behind the dinner table. It’s where he was hiding behind to spy on Klaus and Hayley. “You’re meddling again, aren’t you?” Sage asks, when Finn meets her gaze.

He doesn’t know how many times she has told him not to get involved, but, something about this moment tells him that she’s not as angry as last time. “You know I am only looking out for my siblings’ well-beings,” Finn offers, with a charming smile.

A smile she can’t resist.

“Right,” Sage tells him. “Of course, this has nothing to do with your hopeless romantic side?” She nudges him, smiling too.

He looks into her eyes - he feels endless love for her, and he just wants his family to experience even a hint of this magic.

Because it was truly the best thing to have ever happened to him.

“Absolutely nothing,” he grins, with all his teeth.

-


End file.
